


Sweet dreams

by j_gabrielle



Series: Significant Risks [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Q has issues, and really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q dreams and has a conversation with someone he used to know.</p>
<p>Set at the end of Chapter 7 of Significant Risks, while Q is on the train to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

Q dreams that he is standing in his old childhood bedroom, the walls covered with posters and magazine cut outs. It even smells the same; a mixture of old socks and the thick cloud of cigarette smoke. He hasn’t been back here in years, and yet somehow, he knows without doubt that he is safe.

“Hello.”

He has not heard that voice in over 15 years. Turning around slowly, he feels a lump forming at his throat, “Dad.”

His father looks the same as he did the last time he saw him; the same gentle eyes, crooked smile, weather-beaten face. “Hello Des.”

“Dad…” Q croaks, throwing himself into his father’s arms, wrapping them tight around him, not wanting to let go. “I missed you.” He whispers, tears dampening the shirt under his cheek.

“I know son. I know.” His father soothes. “It must have been hard. All those years after I’d gone. Your mother remarried and then died. Liam leaving the house, leaving you alone with that _monster_ …” Q quickly shakes his head against his father’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, Dad.”

“But it doesn’t mean you have to keep it to yourself. It does not mean that what happened to you was okay.” Q feels like he was 8 years-old again, being held in his fathers’ strong embrace. “It wasn’t your fault, none of it was.”

“I know.” He says, fingers clenched on his shirt.

Q knows that he doesn’t have long, that soon this would fade and he would wake. “Dad, I’m… I’m going to have a baby.” He pulls away from the embrace. “I’m pregnant and I’m going to have a baby.”

His father smiles, cupping his cheeks gently. “And you’ll be a wonderful parent. You will love this child with all your heart, and you will protect her with everything you have and more.”

“Her?” Q asks, smiling.

“Her, yes.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to Q’s brow. “You need to start trusting people again, Des. You can’t keep holding up a wall between you and everyone else. Not everyone will be as patient, and will wait around long enough for you to give them a piece of you.”

“He doesn’t want me. He left me.” Q replied mournfully, feeling the tears prickle.

“Oh, my foolish son..” His father said. “Did he ever said he didn’t want you? Has he ever shown an indication that he loved you less? You’ve kept him from knowing about his child. Don’t you think he might be only hurt that you hid it from him? Despite your best intentions?”

Q sighs, closing his eyes. “I love him, Dad. I’ve tried convincing myself that I didn’t, and that he didn’t feel the same about me. But I know that it’s not true.”

“You need to tell him that.” His father said, gently. “I’m so proud of you, my son. So very proud of you. You’ve taken care of so many people; you have saved so many lives. Now, let someone else take care of you.”

_…Passengers are reminded to make sure that they have all their belongings with them as they exit the train…_

Q jolts awake, feeling his joints pop as he uncurls himself from his seat. ‘Only a dream, then.’ He thinks, oddly bereft for a reason he cannot name. He shoulder’s his duffle bag, carefully angling it so that it is between him and everyone else in the crowd.

As he steps onto the platform, he steels himself for the days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This happened. *kicks a pebble*
> 
> I've read somewhere that said that pregnant women in their first trimesters dream about their past, about unresolved issues.
> 
> I reckon that it's a good reason as any to put in some Q backstory? If anyone's bothered, I just would like to remind you that Q's real name is never revealed. I've read some fics that said that his name was Alex, but I'm paying an homage to the Q I grew up with, Desmond Llewelyn. The man is a legend.


End file.
